


ibsm/男妈妈与收银员

by alanyumo



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanyumo/pseuds/alanyumo
Summary: ⚠️非原著向
Relationships: ibsm, 伊志
Kudos: 15





	ibsm/男妈妈与收银员

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️非原著向

“那个男人又买了蜜瓜包。” 

便利店收银员伊吹观察男人很久了。 

男人经常在下班高峰期过后的时间出现，只买蛋肉鱼菜，偶尔碰上蜜瓜包没卖完的时候，他会一口气全部买走。 

伊吹想，表面那么精英的人竟然喜欢吃甜，可真有趣。

\--- 

小长假前一天，男人照常来到便利店，蜜瓜包早就卖完了，只买了些蔬菜和日用品。

收银台边放着包装好的蜜瓜包，圆鼓鼓的面包，看着是一锅里最好的两个。 

“这个，是没人要的吗？”男人指了指蜜瓜包。

“啊！不好意思这是我提前打包好的，今天的蜜瓜包已经卖完了呢。” 

伊吹话只说了一半，他故意早早买了蜜瓜包，也是故意在男人来之前放在收银台上。

“这样啊……请帮我结帐吧。”

“先生喜欢吃蜜瓜包吗？我可以分你一个，我也快下班了。如果你能等我到下班的话。”

很明显的暗示，伊吹从来没宣扬过自己喜欢男人，但也不会刻意隐瞒。眼前的男人第一次迈入便利店时，伊吹就锁定了他。

“抱歉，家里还有孩子等我回去做饭，谢谢你的好意。”男人对他笑了笑，付好钱就走了。

伊吹望着那人走出门的背影，回味着转瞬即逝的笑容，连带着月亮也明亮起来。 

等等？他刚才说什么？

震撼伊吹一整年的发言诞生了，男人有孩子？

\--- 

小长假第一天，夜间的客流量明显减少，伊吹百无聊赖中在回味笑容和有孩子间反复横跳，连带着面部肌肉都扭曲了起来。 

“先生，先生？你还好吗？” 回过神来的伊吹眼前是那个男人担忧的脸，他照旧买了简单的蔬菜水果，蜜瓜包今天白天就卖完了。

“我很好！”突然的回答倒是把对方吓了一跳，伊吹不好意思的摸摸脖子，麻利的给他扫码结算。

“伊吹先生？” 

被叫到名字的伊吹抬头，看到对方正看着自己。 

他笑着指了指伊吹的工牌，“我可以这么叫你吗？” 

就像是中了500万彩票一样，伊吹用力的点了点头“我叫伊吹蓝，男，35岁，爱好是跑步，喜欢的食物是乌冬面和蜜瓜包……” 

男人有些慌乱的打断伊吹的自我介绍，看着伊吹，“志摩一未，也是35岁，喜欢乌冬和蜜瓜包。” 

志摩接着说，下班后可以一块去附近的店里吃乌冬面吗，两人都还没有吃饭。

伊吹当然疯狂点头，就差没变出条尾巴摇了。

可看着男人坐在吧台上的背影，伊吹突然意识到，志摩不是家里还有孩子吗？难道是妈妈在家？

虽然志摩是自己的菜，可他并不想介入别人的家庭啊。 等待下班的时间突然漫长起来，等到伊吹换下制服，志摩已经在后门等着他了。 

“志摩，我能问一个问题吗？”

伊吹没跟着志摩的脚步往前走，他停在阴影里，看着背光的志摩，心中满是不安。

“可以，你想问什么？”志摩也停住，回头看着他。 

“你……你家里的孩子不用看吗？这么晚了应该要睡了吧。”

“今天放假，孩子去外婆家了。”

志摩看着他踌躇不安的样子，无声的笑了起来。 

伊吹看不清志摩的表情，听到外婆两个字更坚定了自己的想法。 

无论如何也不想成为第三者的伊吹犹豫了，一面是心仪许久的男人，一面是道德的谴责，他怎么选都会后悔。

“不过呢，孩子的妈也真是的，一等到小孩能上学了就拉着自己老公周游世界，把看孩子的重担全压在他哥哥身上。” 

“啊……这可真是……”

伊吹猛的抬头，“你说什么？”

“孩子妈妈周游世界。” 

“不是！下一句！” 

“把看孩子的重担全压在哥哥身上。” 

直到现在，伊吹总算看清了志摩隐藏在光影里的表情——恶作剧般的笑和戏谑。 

还未等伊吹反应过来，志摩拉起他的手快步走到大道上，告诉他再不去吃乌冬就没有位子了。 

光影朦胧间，伊吹听到志摩说：

今晚的月色真美啊。

-End-


End file.
